


霍格沃兹论坛

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forum, GGSS, HHRR-mentioned, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林论坛体、轻松向1L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队本楼为狮蛇的CP大楼，专门用来磕CP的，CP配对为戈德里克·格兰芬多教授和萨拉查·斯莱特林教授。不适者请点击右上角可爱的红色小叉叉离开。在出现-TBC-之前，请不要抢楼，每告一段落会给大家充分磕CP的讨论时间。谢谢大家配合！最后狮蛇合照镇楼。[狮蛇合照]
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

细数那些年我们磕过的CP-狮蛇篇

本论坛为霍格沃兹论坛

1L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

本楼为狮蛇的CP大楼，专门用来磕CP的，CP配对为戈德里克·格兰芬多教授和萨拉查·斯莱特林教授。  
不适者请点击右上角可爱的红色小叉叉离开。  
在出现-TBC-之前，请不要抢楼，每告一段落会给大家充分磕CP的讨论时间。  
谢谢大家配合！  
最后狮蛇合照镇楼。  
[狮蛇合照]

2L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

本CP大楼将按时间顺序，从千年后四巨头第一次出现在世人面前开始。

3L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

我是皮下一号，接下来由我，显微镜女孩，来带大家磕CP。  
虽然我们后来才知道格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授是一对爱人，但早在他们初到千年后时，便已初露倪端。

4L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

霍格沃兹四巨头在我们的时代第一次现世，是波特和伏地魔大战后的第二天。四巨头魔力高深，仅拉文克劳教授一人便挥手间让破败的霍格沃兹恢复原状。  
四巨头拉开了魔法世界现代化的序幕，自四巨头主张对内改革、对外开放，魔法世界步入了科技与魔法结合的高速发展道路。正是因为四巨头大刀阔斧的改革开放，才让我们有幸能在此相聚。  
在四巨头还未了解现世、刚刚穿越而来之时，麦格校长分别组建了两个队伍交付给四巨头，分别为纯血巫师队伍和纯麻瓜血统队伍。  
而我，皮下一号，有幸被选为纯麻瓜血统队伍中的一员，成为第一批见到格兰芬多教授的学生。  
格兰芬多教授友好亲切地向我们问好，然后给了我们一份“试卷”用一周的时间完成。这份试卷的内容主要是和麻瓜相关，甚至有很多的东西我们也不清楚，我们只好苦恼地向父母求助。而这一周对我们来说过于短暂了。  
在我们交卷后的第二天，格兰芬多教授拿着另一份“试卷”找我们核对——这时候我才知道还有另一只队伍，并由斯莱特林教授交接。  
我们不断地点头补充，而格兰芬多教授的表情越来越诡异，我只能这么说，因为我觉得格兰芬多教授的表情是无奈，但有人觉得是诧异，有人觉得是不屑，有人觉得是羡慕。

5L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

这一些都是前情提要，接下来我们的另一位主角出现了。  
斯莱特林教授敲了三下门之后，怒气冲冲地进来了:“怎么回事？我的学生们说的和这份调查几乎完全不一样——他们什么都不知道！”  
格兰芬多教授:“冷静点。我知道你对我有意见。”  
斯莱特林教授:“我能对你有什么意见？因为你是上帝的礼物吗？”  
格兰芬多教授:“当然不是。”  
斯莱特林教授转头问我们:“你们能确保你们填写的都是正确的吗？”  
我只记得我傻愣愣地点头，说:“是的，基本正确。”  
斯莱特林教授:“好的，非常感谢你们的帮助。现在你们可以休息了，我和格兰芬多教授有些事情需要商量一下。”  
我们痴呆地看着格兰芬多教授。格兰芬多教授耸耸肩，向门口做出了一个请的手势。我们乖乖排着队出去了。  
斯莱特林教授:“对了，你们去隔壁通知一下你们的同学们，让他们也休息吧。”  
我是最后一个走的。我关门的时候看见格兰芬多教授把斯莱特林教授拉到身边坐下。  
-TBC-

6L

天空一声巨响，四巨头闪亮登场！

7L

Duang——

8L

上帝的礼物2333  
S教授的毒液太毒了吧

9L

回复 8L  
我们又不信耶稣哈哈哈

10L

吹爆戈德里克·格兰芬多教授——！

11L

回复 7L  
配音好评

12L

我觉得格兰芬多教授否定的不是上帝的礼物，是上帝给女人的礼物。

13L

当时我们都以为他们关系不好吧？

14L

一号是不是拉文克劳，感觉好严肃啊

15L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 14L  
不是，我是格兰芬多学院的。

16L

说实在的，我当时挺埋怨他们为什么不早一点到，一直到战争都结束了才过来  
后来想想这又不是他们能够控制的  
更何况，就算他们早来十天半个月又如何呢？

17L

回复 16L  
摸摸你，互相理解吧

18L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
皮下二号是纯血巫师小队的。一号已经说过我们是斯莱特林教授接手的，我们也花了一周时间做了一份调查问卷，不过我们的问题主要都是有关巫师的。然后斯莱特林教授拿过麻瓜血统巫师的“答卷”问我们问题，我们很尴尬地一问三不知。  
回过头想想，我之前真的太故步自封，还一直高高在上地以为麻瓜不如巫师。现在就是，请问我可以在地上开道缝钻进去吗？  
废话少说，那天我们被一号他们叫走之后，第二天才重新看到斯莱特林教授。这次格兰芬多教授陪在他的身边。  
这是我第一次近距离接触格兰芬多教授。两位教授都太帅了！一个金发碧眼，一个黑发绿眸，他们真的好配好配！他们坐在一起！格兰芬多教授还把椅子往斯莱特林教授身边挪了挪！我立马原地变身戈萨CP粉尖叫鸡！

19L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

斯莱特林教授重新给了我们一份调查问卷。后来我和一号核对了一下，确定新的调查问卷就是他们之前填过的。我对着这份调查问卷一脸懵逼，什么“麻瓜的通讯工具及方式”，什么“麻瓜的武器”，我当时通通不知道，我又不是麻瓜！（现在我改观！求求数码宝贝赶快出下一季！）  
教授们看我们头都快秃了，于是格兰芬多教授笑着说:“收起来吧，不用继续写了。我们已经把情况了解得差不多了。”  
我真的太羞愧了，没能给教授们帮上忙。  
然后格兰芬多教授把纯麻瓜血统小队叫了过来。斯莱特林教授要求我们共同把问卷整理出来，并标记上异同。  
我和一号分到了同一组。我们在桌子上奋笔疾书，两位教授就拿着书坐在旁边闲聊。我一边写一边竖起耳朵偷听。  
格兰芬多教授:“你现在怎么看？”  
斯莱特林教授冷哼一声，没有回答。  
格兰芬多教授:“难道你还坚持着你的观点吗？即使是在这种情况？”  
斯莱特林教授:“当然——不，我是一个懂得变通的人，但我是不会和你站在同一边的。”  
格兰芬多教授:“噢，好的，当然。我就站在你的眼前，我们当然不是同一边的。”

20L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

这时候赫奇帕奇教授进来了。  
赫奇帕奇教授:“罗伊娜和麦格准备出去了。你们需要确认一下你们的书单。”  
我忍不住好奇地看了一眼。  
格兰芬多教授:“好的。”他和斯莱特林教授的脑袋凑在一起小声地商量了一下，“我们需要再增加三本，名字已经写上去了。”他面前那张被涂改的纸自己折起来，变成一只小鸟飞出去了。  
斯莱特林教授瞄了我一眼，我赶紧低下头。  
赫奇帕奇教授:“先生们，你们在聊什么？”  
格兰芬多教授:“萨拉查打算改变他的主意了。”  
斯莱特林教授:“但我还在考虑当中。”  
赫奇帕奇教授:“什么意思？萨拉查，你是不是不打算坚持拒绝麻瓜血统学生了？”  
斯莱特林教授:“是的，是有这个想法。”  
赫奇帕奇教授:“好的，我知道了，我会做好你们继续吵架的准备的。”  
斯莱特林教授:“不，我没有——”  
格兰芬多教授:“就是这样，你理解得非常正确。”  
然后赫奇帕奇教授有事先走了。之后我们迎来一阵沉默，只有羽毛笔在纸上摩擦的沙沙声。  
我听到很久之后格兰芬多教授特别小声地笑了一下——如果不是我离得近，我差点没听到——然后特别小声地说:“我错了。”  
但是一直到我们解放，斯莱特林教授都没有理他。  
-TBC-

21L

是的，感觉我们在科技上落后麻瓜两个世纪。麻瓜们太厉害了。

22L

“我就站在你的眼前”，所以你才能看到我。  
我磕到了！

23L

用情话对抗毒舌  
用魔法对抗魔法

24L

我现在怀疑麻瓜政府们是不是一直在偷偷监视我们。

25L

。

26L

可是麻瓜们不会魔法

27L

二号求生欲好强hhhhh

28L

回复 24L  
肯定有的，麻瓜政府是知道巫师的。

29L

这么早就嗑戈萨CP，一号二号莫不是第一第二个CP粉

30L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 29L  
算不上算不上，顶多算两个粉头  
第一第二个应该是另外两个教授2333

31L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
我是一号。我和二号将会在一开始持续更新我们在小队里嗑的糖，因为这段时间大部分人都不知道（我们已经征得当事人同意）。随后我们将挖掘公开物料背后的糖。

32L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

有一天两位教授带我和二号出去实地调研。  
他们换上了麻瓜的衣服。我记得很清楚，斯莱特林教授穿着白色T和牛仔裤，格兰芬多教授穿着黑色T和牛仔裤。听说是拉文克劳教授帮忙搭配的。  
我们走在牛津街上。  
格兰芬多教授:“哇，这里太漂亮了吧。好多东西！”  
斯莱特林教授:“就是人有点多。”但我看到斯莱特林教授也好奇地东看看西看看。  
格兰芬多教授:“这个泰迪熊好可爱，毛绒绒的。啊，这个泰迪熊也可爱。你想要吗？”  
斯莱特林教授:“不。你好幼稚。”  
格兰芬多教授:“那你拿着一个小狮子干什么？”  
斯莱特林教授:“我在想象它是你。我在打它。”  
格兰芬多教授:“好舒服——你再多摸几下。”  
斯莱特林教授一言不发地扔下手里的毛绒狮子。

33L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

一家服装店。  
格兰芬多教授:“这件衣服好帅，你要不要试试看看？”  
斯莱特林教授:“不。你别拉着我。我嫌你手脏。”  
格兰芬多教授:“好嘛好嘛，我下次不随便摸别的毛绒玩具了。那这一套怎么样？感觉很适合你。”  
斯莱特林教授:“不好看。”  
格兰芬多教授:“那这一套？”  
斯莱特林教授:“勉勉强强。这套给你。”  
试衣间出来后。  
斯莱特林教授:“感觉好奇怪。”  
格兰芬多教授:“你帅呆了！这件衣服非常适合你！瞧瞧你自己！”  
斯莱特林教授:“还是你比较适合这种衣服。它们看上去就应该呆在你身上一样。”  
格兰芬多教授:“那你就当陪我穿了。”  
斯莱特林教授:“行吧。”

34L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

双层公交汽车。  
斯莱特林教授:“去上面坐着。”  
格兰芬多教授:“人太多了，好像没位置了。”  
斯莱特林教授:“下面也没位置。”  
格兰芬多教授:“那我们蹲在车头？正好那里视野挺好的。”  
斯莱特林教授:“你大巫师的形象呢？你将会像一个青蛙在车头呱呱叫。我可不会和你一块。”  
格兰芬多教授:“我没有形象。诶？上面也太矮了吧，我根本站不直。”  
斯莱特林教授:“因为你吃东西光长个了。”  
正好公交汽车一个刹车。  
格兰芬多教授:“瞧，这不是为了给你当垫子用的吗？”  
斯莱特林教授:“闭嘴。”  
看在梅林的份上，最后还是有人下车了，这才让教授们安分地坐下来。

35L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

路过餐厅。  
格兰芬多教授指指点点:“虽然我都没吃过，但看起来西里古怪的，分量还很小的样子，它们肯定不好吃。”  
斯莱特林教授:“我想尝试一下。”  
吃完之后。  
斯莱特林教授:“不好吃。我没吃饱。这次我必须承认你说得对。”  
格兰芬多教授:“嘿嘿。那里有个面包店，我们过去吧。”  
斯莱特林教授:“你吃饱了吗？”  
格兰芬多教授:“还行，不饿了。”  
斯莱特林教授:“那等会儿回去让赫尔加给我们做点吃的。”

36L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

二号过来补充一下！两位教授的麻瓜衣服其实是情侣装！一号这个粗心的小傻子没有发现:斯莱特林教授的右肩膀有一个小羽箭，格兰芬多教授的左肩膀有一个小红心，它们周围围绕的虚线是可以连在一起的！  
拉文克劳教授也太会了吧！我爱拉文克劳教授！  
我们两个跟在教授们后面逛街，就跟两个一千瓦的大灯泡一样闪耀！太阳都没有我们会发光！  
而且教授们接受麻瓜知识融入得飞快，我还在扯一号给我找的衣服觉得不舒服呢，教授们就开启买买买的模式，疯狂购物。  
教授们真的太可爱了——就像面对新世界的两个孩子，对什么都充满着好奇。我就比较傻了，我那时候不怎么去麻瓜世界，都是一号当导游带着我们走。  
我们连着摄政街一直走到晚上。不得不说，教授们的体力真好，我到最后都快累瘫了，教授们还神采奕奕的。  
格兰芬多教授:“听说牛津街有点灯会？怎么都这么晚了都没看到照片上的那样——虽然现在也很漂亮。”  
一号:“教授，点灯会圣诞节那段时间才有。”  
斯莱特林教授:“圣诞节？”  
一号:“呃……耶稣诞生的节日？”  
斯莱特林教授:“就是基督教那个在马槽里出生的小子？”  
一号:“……是的。”  
格兰芬多教授:“为什么他出生都要拥有一个节日呢？”  
一号:“因为麻瓜们很多都拥有基督教信仰，所以他们会把那一天定为节日，以此庆祝。但是就现在来说，圣诞节更多的是一种可以暂时休息的象征，是庆祝新的一年到来的节日……巫师们也会庆祝圣诞节。”  
格兰芬多教授:“巫师们为什么要庆祝基督教的节日？”  
一号:“……其实我也不太清楚。”  
斯莱特林教授:“二号，你是纯血巫师，应该知道吧？”  
我一脸懵逼:“我也不知道，但是从小我就过圣诞节。”  
斯莱特林教授:“好的，这是一个非常棒的问题。戈德里克，你做得非常好。格兰芬多加十分。”  
格兰芬多教授:“谢谢斯莱特林教授。那你还想看点灯会吗？”  
斯莱特林教授:“下次再来。”  
-TBC-

37L

征得当事人同意？哦哦哦哦哦

38L

那这些事情真的假的？谁知道你们是不是编的？

39L

为什么教授们会带你们出去玩？

40L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 38L  
爱信不信。

41L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 39L  
因为一号二号都是小队队长（独自骄傲.jpg

42L

蛇教虽然嘴上说着不要不要，但身体很诚实地给狮教挑了一套衣服呢2333

43L

格兰芬多加十分哈哈哈哈  
笑死我了

44L

他们好甜！！！  
太可爱了！！！  
甜死我了

45L

刹车的时候斯莱特林教肯定撞到格兰芬多教授怀里了吧？  
一定的  
斯莱特林教授式投怀送抱:是刹车让我们拥抱

46L

说起来我也很好奇我们为什么要过圣诞节  
明明连神话传说都不一样  
结果过一样的节日

47L

我也想拥有同款毛绒狮子呜呜呜

48L

大佬的逛街:一边逛街一边发现被人忽视的问题  
我的逛街:吃吃喝喝玩玩，jio痛  
这就是我和大佬的不同吗  
痴呆值up.jpg

49L

回复 47L  
我也是呜呜呜  
我还想蛇教把毛绒狮子扔我怀里（你在想peach）

50L

回复 45L  
靠，大磕学家！


	2. Chapter 2

51L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是二号。  
在逛街不久之后，学校正式重新开学之前，四巨头给霍格沃兹来了一个大清洗——清理遗留的黑魔法痕迹。我和另一个纯血巫师跟着斯莱特林教授。我们主要负责清理地窖部分。  
在这期间，我们跟着斯莱特林教授进入了传说中的密室。  
我忍不住想起那个传说：斯莱特林封闭了密室，这样便没有人能够打开它，直到他真正的继承人来到学校。只有那个继承人能够开启密室，把里面的恐怖东西放出来，让它净化学校，清除所有不配学习魔法的人。  
我犹犹豫豫地跟教授说了这个传说，教授很惊讶地说:“虽然我当时确实是坚持只收纯血巫师，但是我怎么会单独留下一只蛇怪，还让它清理门户——它们都和小孩子一样调皮，经常有不听话的时候。”  
我:“您真的养过蛇怪吗？”  
教授:“当然，我的蛇怪是我的好朋友。不过，很遗憾，我离开得太突然，它很快就会把自己饿死的——它在这一点上非常听我的话，不会随便进食。”  
我:“那这条蛇怪不会是您的吗？”  
教授:“听你的描述，这只躲在霍格沃兹下水道的蛇怪不过两百岁——它还小着呢。而且在下水道它又有什么东西可以吃呢？几只乱窜的老鼠就能给这个可怜的小蛇怪一顿大餐了，但这仅仅只限于它成长初期。它被杀死的时候一定很饿了。”  
我:“您很可怜它吗？”  
教授:“当然，它没有遇到一个好的主人。它的主人没有教养它，这导致它做了错事。就如同你对待一个孩子，孩子固然本身有错误，但更值得谴责的是他的长辈、他的老师——他们没有尽到应尽的职责。养宠物就像养孩子，在你领养它的那一刻，就已经定下了一个契约关系，你需要对它的行为负责。”  
我们面前出现了一个丑陋的雕塑。那个雕塑老态龙钟的，猴子般的，一把稀稀拉拉的长胡须几乎一直拖到袍子的下摆。  
面对这个丑陋的雕塑，教授显得很怀念，他伸出手轻轻抚摸雕塑的表面。教授:“这是我们有一次吵架的时候戈德里克雕的，他雕的是我。那时候他故意雕得古怪而扭曲，放在我面前想要气我。”  
我:“那您生气了吗？”  
教授:“我假装生气了，陪他玩了一下。”  
教授指挥雕像自动转了一下，然后指着一个奇奇怪怪的刻痕:“你们瞧。”  
我和另一个人探头去看，好像在教授指示的地方有一个叉——我以为那是划痕。  
教授:“这是一个字母，你们看出来了吗？”  
我:“X？”  
另一个人:“T？”  
教授:“不，这是‘Γ’，希腊文中的‘G’，戈德里克的签名。”  
-TBC-

52L

这次二号的语气像是一号的2333

53L

雕像误我  
——斯莱特林教授明明这么——帅——！

54L

我觉得蛇教那时候是真的生气了，但蛇教不说hhh

55L

回复 52L  
你说得对  
我甚至有点想磕一号二号了

56L

回复 55L  
我也觉得一号二号挺好磕的哈哈哈

57L

那个传说宾斯教授早就辟谣了好吗？  
全都是你们不听课。

58L

格兰芬多教授的签名过于潦草以至于没有人觉得那是个签名2333

59L

我觉得G教授是真的手残，他不是故意的：D

60L

回复 57L  
太羞愧了，我一直都在魔法史课上睡觉，真的没听到QAQ

61L

呜呜呜教授说得太对了！

62L

我爱斯莱特林教授，比心！！！

63L

回复 54L  
有一个词大家都知道，但是大家都不说XD

64L

回复 63L  
懂，懂

65L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是一号。  
首先，面对圣诞节的那个问题，教授们后来找到了答案，在这里给大家解释一下。  
麻瓜与巫师曾签订了《国际保密法》，《国际保密法》一六八九年签署生效之后，巫师们彻底转入隐蔽。而在此之前，麻瓜与巫师是住在一起的。  
圣诞节源自于天主教，天主教于13世纪达到教会权力的鼎盛，以罗马为中心的人们均在庆祝圣诞节，巫师们为了和麻瓜们和平共处，一起庆祝圣诞节，随后内化成巫师自己的节日。不过，在1689年之后，圣诞节对于巫师来说只是一个一年之中辞旧迎新的节日。  
以上，就是为什么巫师不信仰基督教，但同样过圣诞节的原因。而也正是《国际保密法》给四位教授启发，他们让魔法部派出代表去和麻瓜政府商议，加快了麻瓜技术与巫师魔力融合的步伐。  
66L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队  
以下进入磕糖环节。  
我曾经拿到过斯莱特林教授的笔记，也正是这本笔记让我进入了GGSS的深坑。  
之所以我能拿到这本笔记，是因为我经常向斯莱特林教授请教问题——至于为什么不请教其他三位教授，是因为我提出的问题基本都是关于魔法原理，这是斯莱特林教授擅长的领域——斯莱特林教授可能是被我的好学给感动到了，最后他扔给我一本他的笔记本。  
这本笔记主要用的是古希腊语，为此我先艰难地自学了古希腊语——它真的好难，然后搬着一本字典去翻那本笔记。  
语言是我遇到的第一个绊脚石，而第二个绊脚石就是斯莱特林教授潦草的笔记。  
对于我们来说，很难以想象，斯莱特林教授，优雅高贵又精明的代名词，他的笔记竟然如此潦草而狂放——我不知道他是否下一句就要跳到另一个话题，本应该一个段落的句子是否在一起，甚至他的字迹经常夸张地连接在一起，让人难以辨认。极有可能的是，除了斯莱特林教授本人，其他人都看不懂这本笔记上记载了什么。  
面对困难，尤其是目的地是知识，我是绝对不会屈服的。  
所以我抱着字典和语法书对着上面的字一个一个地死磕。  
虽然一开始我仿佛是在迷雾中漫步，不知所措，但是随着后来我对古希腊语和教授的字迹逐渐熟悉起来，我能够较为轻松地辨认出上面写的东西。但是，随着进度的推进，我逐渐发现了一些奇怪的地方。  
我当时以为教授全部用的都是古希腊语，但是我从中间开始发现一些不属于古希腊语言体系的文字。我并不是专门钻研语言的，在语言方面了解很浅，于是我挑出几个出现频率较高的几个单词，以及出现在笔记上的第一个句子。我将他们摘抄在本子上，拿去询问我认识的语言学老师。  
老师：“你这是从哪里找来的？这是中古拉丁语，在现在的日常中很少见到，它们最常出现的地方是在麻瓜的高级教会里。”  
我没有出卖斯莱特林教授的名字：“这是我在图书馆找到的一个笔记上写着的，那个笔记看上去很古老。”  
老师赞同道：“那是有可能的。我看看。这几个单词中，这三个的意思都是‘他’，是属于一个意思的不同格。”  
我：“那这句话是什么意思？”  
老师表情尴尬地沉默了一会儿，回答道：“‘他好烦’。”  
我内心掀起巨浪，但我不说。  
于是我又开始自学中古拉丁语——它也好难，但比古希腊语容易很多——并专门找一个本子记录这些脱离而模糊的语句。我随便拍几页给你们看一下，上面是中古拉丁语，下面是翻译。  
[图片]  
“他好烦”（这句话出现频率极高）  
“傻瓜”  
“粗鲁”  
“他为什么总是招惹我”  
“想揍他”  
“笨蛋”（这句话出现频率也极高）  
“终于对我不感兴趣了吗”  
[图片]  
“脑子没发育好的样子”  
“我太凶了”  
“难得的睿智”  
“他为什么不来了”  
“忍不住”  
“他太耀眼了”  
“也不是很傻”  
[图片]  
“笨手笨脚”  
“他为什么不开心”  
“他是对的。”  
“想他”（这句话出现频率也极高）  
“啧”  
“不是他”  
“烦”  
除此之外，还有两个高频率的词语，我在字典上没找到，于是我一个字母一个字母地转换成现代英语，并进行适当的语法重构。那两个词语用现代英语解释，分别是“格兰芬多”和“戈德里克”。  
我仿佛瞬间被什么东西砸中了，以前埋藏起来的、我未发觉的东西瞬间被一条线串了起来，并细致地展示在空中，我的头脑前所未有的清晰，我从此跌入一个再也爬不起来的深坑，我醐醍灌顶、大彻大悟：GGSS是真的！  
67L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队  
我给了自己一个夜晚平复自己的心情，然后第二天我充满了无限的精力，又从头开始翻阅这本笔记，争取不放过一丝细节。  
斯莱特林教授的绘画技巧很高，所以他的笔记里经常会出现一些配图。而曾经被我忽视的、认为没有意义的涂鸦现在在我眼里充满了丰富的意味。那些涂鸦确实和笔记的学术研究无关，但是与教授的随笔有关。  
但他们并不经常与随笔一起出现，并且第一份涂鸦出现远远晚于第一句随笔。一开始他们出现的时候，涂鸦是一只傻头傻脑的小狮子——很抱歉，我一开始以为这是一只猫——那只猫，不是，那头小狮子很调皮的样子，整天灰头土脸的，有时候爬树、翻墙、撕书、打滚，而且它的表情十分丰富，张大嘴巴的、仰躺睡觉流口水的、耷拉着脸的、生气的、可怜的、眼睛亮晶晶的，当然出现次数最多的是笑嘻嘻的，微笑的、大笑的、眯起眼睛的。（不得不说，教授的涂鸦风格也十分的潦草奔放，但是熟悉起来之后，我发现教授把小狮子的神态和动作都捕捉得非常成功。虽然涂鸦旁边的评语常常是负面的，但从涂鸦中能很轻易地感受到绘画之人的喜爱之情。）  
我真的万万没有想到，英明神武的格兰芬多教授还有这样的过去：D  
他们真的很甜，我仿佛看到斯莱特林教授一开始很讨厌烦人的格兰芬多教授，然后逐渐被狮子的真诚和热情所打动，他们接近、靠近，他们的距离在不断地缩小，然后他们可能是经历了什么，他们被分开了，而斯莱特林教授在学习研究之余，他想念格兰芬多教授。  
最后我把这本笔记影印下来，用于和二号内部交流，并把它奉为狮蛇圣经，天天为GGSS的神仙爱情而流泪。  
-TBC-

68L

我终于发现一号为什么自称显微镜女孩了  
这也太强了吧  
sorry，之前情侣装都没发现我还以为是自卖自夸

69L

大喊GGSS是真的！！！

70L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 68L  
没关系，一号是入坑后大显神威的嘻嘻

71L

我觉得是S教被一号问烦了2333

72L

【斯莱特林教授式防盗机制】

73L

回复 72L  
机制名为天书

74L

学霸才能近距离接触S教吗？学渣羡慕哭了qwq

75L

我今天依旧为我的CP流泪呜呜呜  
蛇教研究学术的时候还不忘记想一想狮教  
狮教就像一头活泼可爱的狮子在蛇教脑袋里撒欢

76L

怎么都是斯莱特林教授，我格兰芬多教授呢？（超大声）

77L

G教授的黑历史就这样被暴露了hhh

78L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 76L  
会有的，会有的，请耐心等待一下，教授在后面等着

79L

这就是只猫吧  
你怎么看出来是狮子的（好奇）

80L

回复 75L  
操，我有画面了哈哈哈哈

81L

好可爱！他们两都好可爱！我要语无伦次了！

82L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 79L  
因为在笔记的最后几页，其中有一面纸上，同时画了一个成年狮子头和一只小狮子。

83L

好磕，太好磕了555

84L

笔记本（x）  
草稿本（√）

85L

这种笔记本再给我多来几个——！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————
> 
> 其实对古希腊语和中古拉丁语我真的一点都不懂，全是临时搜的，痴呆.jpg  
> 我写的这种论坛体，虽然说是连载，但完全可以当做一个个独立短篇的2333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 抱着纯娱乐心态写好快乐啊，手速都上去了_(:з」∠)_

86L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是二号。  
上次一号忘了放小狮子，这次先放一下可爱的小狮子和那个雄姿英发的狮子头。  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]

87L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

本次我们邀请了特约嘉宾——罗伊娜·拉文克劳教授！  
（其实并没有。）  
这算得上是我的拉文克劳教授的闲聊记录——已经得到当事人的同意。  
我跟教授说起了一号，说她为了自学了希腊文和中古拉丁文，然后头发都快学掉光了。  
教授：“我们原来所使用的语言。很难吧。”  
我：“一号说学得很艰难。”  
教授：“面临新语言就是会有这种困难。我们当初来到这里的时候，你们所使用的语言对我们来说也极其陌生。但好在，我们四个人之中有一个语言天才。”  
我：“谁呀？是斯莱特林教授吗？”  
教授：“不，是戈德里克。萨拉查？”  
教授张开嘴做了一个嘲笑的表情：“哈，他的语言天赋是最差的。”  
我：“啊，但是斯莱特林教授不是蛇佬腔吗？”  
教授：“这里存在一个误区，萨拉查会说蛇语，是因为那是他天生的，这算是他的母语吧。但有时候，他还会辨认不清自己在说什么语言，所以他经常会闹出一些笑话，比如说他会在聊天的时候突然冒出一段蛇语，但是他自己并不会意识到。”  
我：“我从来没发现！”  
教授：“他现在进步很多了，所以不会经常露馅。”  
我：“那斯莱特林教授为此一定很努力吧。”  
教授：“不，他都是通过和戈德里克吵架练出来的。你想象一下，两个人在吵架的时候，一方突然骂不出来了，开始柔弱地嘶嘶嘶，一点气势都没有。哈哈哈！这真的太好笑了！先让我笑一会儿。”  
教授大笑：“然后吵架的氛围就全部都没有了。戈德里克私下和我说过，每次到这种时候他都感觉自己是在欺负萨拉查。但实际上，在萨拉查说蛇语之前，他们两个的气势一点都不输于对方，甚至很多时候萨拉查会占上风。”  
我：“两位教授经常吵架？”  
教授：“是的。我也听过分院帽编的那些歌——不得不说，难听死了——如果我们没有过来的话，确实很有可能走向那样的结局。说起来也很巧，在我们过来的那个时候，正好是他们吵架最厉害的时候。但这个激烈我需要打一个引号，因为事实上，他们是在冷战。如果他们嘴对嘴地吵起来，我不担心，因为那总有沟通的成分在里面，他们一定会达成一定的和解。相反，他们冷战的时候我开始害怕了，沟通的消失只会把他们推得离彼此越来越远。”  
我忍不住焦虑起来，我的CP绝对不能BE：“那怎么办？”  
教授：“还好我们到了千年后——你记得我刚说过的吧，戈德里克很有语言天赋，而萨拉查可能是语言天障。戈德里克迅速地第一个掌握了现代英语，然后先帮助我和赫尔加学会了现代英语。那时候萨拉查甚至只会背二十六个字母和说你好。”  
教授：“那时候的萨拉查真的很可笑又可怜，有一次被我抓到他自己呆在角落，他可怜巴巴地对着音标表念音标，磕磕绊绊的，还坚持念了好几遍。我心疼坏了，赶紧把戈德里克抓过来给萨拉查当语言老师。”  
我：“啊。”  
教授：“多亏了我这个机智的决定，让他们两个打破冷战，让他们之间的气氛好了起来。等戈德里克的独家教学结束，他们已经差不多回到以前的样子了。而且萨拉查后来又改变了他的想法，他们之间主要的冲突就解决了。所以你们幸运地没有看见他们吵架的样子，不然一定会被吓到的。”  
我：“可我那时候还是觉得他们有点不太对劲，我还以为他们下一秒就会吵起来。”  
教授：“那只是因为他们都有一点别扭，毕竟他们已经冷战很久了，久到我忘记那有多长。在这种情况下，他们还是需要时间重新适应亲密的关系。”  
我身为一个处在第一战线冲锋陷阱的CP粉，我决定主动多挖一点糖：“那您看到格兰芬多教授是怎么教斯莱特林教授的吗？”  
教授：“当然不，我那时候很忙的，没空陪着他们玩过家家的教学。”  
我超失望的：“好的，教授。不过，斯莱特林教授看起来确实学语言很艰难，那为什么他还会希腊语和拉丁语？那可是两种语言。”  
教授：“因为我们的生活用语，就是口语，大部分人使用的是拉丁语。拉丁语是大部分的人母语，也是他的，所以说他会拉丁语很正常。那希腊语呢？因为那时候的书籍大部分都是用希腊文书写的，尤其是巫师们的笔记，所以萨拉查的老师硬是逼着他学会了希腊语。对我们来说，现代英语才是一门外语。”  
我恍然大悟：“原来是这样啊。”

88L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

教授：“话说回来，一号突然学这些干什么？”  
我：“斯莱特林教授给了她一本自己的笔记。”  
教授幸灾乐祸地说：“萨拉查的字迹很难辨认吧。”  
我无奈地说：“是有点。”  
教授毫不留情：“不用给他面子。他就是想到哪写到哪，并且不好好写字。他的老师为此已经骂过他好几次了，但是他屡教不改。”  
我忍不住笑了出来。  
教授：“除了戈德里克，没有人能够忍受他的笔记。真的是辛苦一号了。”  
我兴奋起来：“格兰芬多教授？”  
教授：“是的。萨拉查还会把自己的笔记乱丢，丢到不知道哪里去，但他现在还能完整而有序地找到自己的笔记，这全依赖于戈德里克。戈德里克会把萨拉查所有的笔记一本本地整理好，包上书皮，还写了分门别类地写了标题并收好——要知道之前萨拉查记笔记用的都是又厚又重的本子，只是用麻绳简单地绑了起来。”  
我睁大眼睛。  
（后来我和一号翻了影印版确认了一下，封面的字迹确实和笔记的字迹完全不同——非常的工整且锋利——之前我们以为是斯莱特林教授认真写的。）  
教授：“说起来还有一件很好笑的事情。戈德里克只有包书皮这一门手艺活很好，在其他方面简直就是残废，说他破坏王都不为过。所以虽然戈德里克很喜欢炼金术，他甚至把几乎所有的理论都掌握了，但是没有一个成功的炼金作品，只能眼馋地看着别人做。”  
我：“那为什么他包书皮特别熟练？”  
教授：“因为他小时候特别喜欢撕书，一玩疯就撕书，他的父亲就惩罚他把所有他撕坏的书包起来，还必须包得好看美观。于是他就特别委屈地看着自己包起来的丑陋书皮，然后又撕了，一边哭一边撕。好在后来萨拉查被他烦得不行，手把手教他包书皮，骂着他教会他包漂亮的书皮。”  
教授看我的表情特别震惊，就开心地说：“没想到吧，戈德里克小时候是个哭包，但又特别熊，熊完了就哭，整个就是一个烦人精。”  
我缓了缓，把震惊吞回自己的肚子，然后觉得自己发现了一个磕点：“那格兰芬多教授的包书皮手艺是斯莱特林教授教的，为什么斯莱特林教授的笔记是格兰芬多教授包的？”  
这个问题确实有点绕，教授反应了一下才不屑地说：“因为萨拉查懒。”

89L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

我：“原来两位教授很早就认识了吗？”  
教授：“算是吧，对于戈德里克来说。萨拉查的老师是戈德里克的父亲请来的私人教师。不，不是戈德里克的私人教师，是他父亲的。而那时候萨拉查虽然还很年轻，但是已经斩头露角，表现出他优异的魔法天赋，获得了他父亲的认可，跟着一起请来当戈德里克的私人教师。”  
我内心尖叫，表面淡定：“就是说斯莱特林教授曾经是格兰芬多的私人教师？”  
教授：“是的，你说的没错。”  
等等。我：“那格兰芬多教授那时候很小吗？”  
教授：“那也没有。萨拉查只比戈德里克大五六岁那样子。我们那时候甚至有很多人给同龄人当私人教师，这很正常。举个例子，我和赫尔加只差一岁，但是我被赫尔加聘请当了她的私人教师。当然，我们的关系很好，所以这个费用被我降低了。”  
我：“还能这样！”  
我：“那四位教授那时候就已经互相认识了吗？”  
教授开玩笑地说：“我可请不起萨拉查，萨拉查很贵的。其实也不算认识，我是戈德里克的远方表姐，住在格兰芬多家里。而那时候我们四个彼此并不熟悉。后来我们遇到一些其他事情才在一起活动，然后成为挚友的。”  
我：“啊，我们在笔记里看出来，斯莱特林教授和格兰芬多教授曾经分开过一段时间？”  
教授：“应该是这样。我当时并没有过多地关注他们，只知道他们因为一些原因分开了。”  
-TBC-

90L

确认过眼神，是我看不懂的文字，感谢一号翻译！

91L

啊啊啊好可爱的小狮子！！！

92L

蛇怪就是邪恶的，它天生罪大恶极  
我果然很讨厌斯莱特林

93L

回复 92L  
不要KY，拒绝KY！

94L

回复 92L  
蛇怪的繁殖方式是把一只公鸡蛋放在一只癞蛤蟆身体下孵化——这一般不使用“繁殖”，而是“创造”，所以蛇怪是一定会有主人的，好吗？

95L

别管他啦，一起快乐地磕CP！

96L

哈哈哈有那种狮子假发可以让小狮子伪装成大狮子

97L

太佩服皮下了，这都能看出来  
我连猫都看不出来

98L

回复 96L  
我超凶.jpg  
这种吗2333

99L

回复 98L  
是的！

100L

灵魂画手萨拉查·斯莱特林

101L

格兰芬多教授呢？  
今天的格兰芬多教授依旧没出场T T

102L

回复 101L  
不，出场了啊，还是幼年兽化版。

103L

再发点图！再发点图！

104L

可可爱爱，没有脑袋www

105L

回复 103L  
附议。

106L

好写实啊（我确实是在说反话）

107L

“格兰芬多教授”表情包开始售卖，for free  
雄狮咆哮.jpg  
出来玩.jpg  
卖萌.jpg  
给你小花花.jpg  
我生气了.jpg  
我想吃.jpg  
哈哈哈.jpg  
冷漠.jpg

108L

回复 107L  
雄狮咆哮.jpg，这个为什么是头小狮子哈哈哈太可爱了

109L

冷战，愣住.jpg

110L

磕CP不都是磕糖吗，怎么糖里还带刀片的呢  
大哭

111L

贤妻良母戈德里克·格兰芬多

112L

哭笑不得，懒这个原因未免也太真实了吧2333

113L

私人教师，我感觉更像麻瓜中的家教

114L

S教超贵的！G教要珍惜啊！

115L

嘶嘶嘶，别和我吵架，我吵不过你qwq

115L

我来划重点：  
①  
66L “极有可能的是，除了斯莱特林教授本人，其他人都看不懂这本笔记上记载了什么。”  
88L “除了戈德里克，没有人能够忍受他的笔记。”“戈德里克会把萨拉查所有的笔记一本本地整理好，包上书皮，还写了分门别类地写了标题并收好”  
-只有格兰芬多教授看得懂斯莱特林教授的笔记。  
-（现在多了一个一号，一号你快出来，你要被小三了！）  
②  
66L “‘我太凶了’”  
88L “骂着他教会他包漂亮的书皮。”  
-我不管时间对不对得上，这一定是斯莱特林教授心疼了。  
③  
67L “那头小狮子很调皮的样子，整天灰头土脸的，有时候爬树、翻墙、撕书、打滚，而且它的表情十分丰富，张大嘴巴的、仰躺睡觉流口水的、耷拉着脸的、生气的、可怜的、眼睛亮晶晶的。”  
88L “因为他小时候特别喜欢撕书，一玩疯就撕书。”  
88L “没想到吧，戈德里克小时候是个哭包，但又特别熊，熊完了就哭，整个就是一个烦人精。”  
-我真的没想到这里还有条线，导致最后格兰芬多教授给斯莱特林教授整理笔记本。  
-虽然拉文克劳教授说格兰芬多教授是哭包，但是一号没有描述小狮子哭唧唧，我合理怀疑一下斯莱特林教授没有画小狮子哭（，因为他不舍得小狮子哭）。  
-打滚、可怜、眼睛亮晶晶，小狮子一定经常给斯莱特林教授卖萌！  
④  
87L “我心疼坏了，赶紧把戈德里克抓过来给萨拉查当语言老师。”  
88L “（斯莱特林教授）跟着一起请来当戈德里克的私人教师。”  
-格兰芬多教授教语言，斯莱特林教授教其他，两个人互为对方的老师，老师X学生play可以各种玩起来了！  
⑤  
87L “我也听过分院帽编的那些歌——不得不说，难听死了——如果我们没有过来的话，确实很有可能走向那样的结局。”  
87L “说起来也很巧，在我们过来的那个时候，正好是他们吵架最激烈的时候。”  
87L “那只是因为他们都有一点别扭，毕竟他们已经冷战很久了，久到我忘记那有多长。”  
-他们冷战很久了，到千年后因为学现代英语才缓和。不然斯莱特林教授可能就离校出走了。不行，想想就觉得一口大刀插我心中。  
⑥  
88L “戈德里克只有包书皮这一门手艺活很好，在其他方面简直就是残废，说他破坏王都不为过。”  
-我不管，我坚信这是因为爱才让包书皮手艺成为绝活！  
⑦  
88L “那格兰芬多教授的包书皮手艺是斯莱特林教授教的，为什么斯莱特林教授的笔记是格兰芬多教授包得？”  
-格兰芬多教授用斯莱特林教授教的包书皮手艺给斯莱特林教授包书皮，官方理由是懒，但是我们可以认为这一定是因为爱！

116L

回复 107L  
我还一直以为蛇佬腔很吓人呢

117L

回复 115L  
谢谢磕学家带我飞呜呜呜

117L

回复 115L  
恩人！！！

118L

我觉得还能再玩一次竹马竹马的梗hhh

119L

回复 115L  
谢谢谢谢谢谢


	4. Chapter 4

120L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
出来玩.jpg  
这里还是二号。  
这次我们终于请出了千呼万唤的格兰芬多教授（鼓掌）。  
以及请各位放心，一号绝对不会被小三，一号只是一个毫无感情的磕CP机器。  
我找到格兰芬多教授的时候，教授在摆弄一只身上有斑点的漂亮的蓝色小鸟，他坐在椅子上，手旁边的罐子里装了半瓶小昆虫。教授头也不抬地说：“坐吧。”  
我把椅子拉远了昆虫罐子，然后坐下。  
我仔细地看了一下那只蓝色的小鸟，然后惊讶地说：“绝音鸟？”  
教授：“啊，是的。好看吗？”  
我衷心地说：“好看。”那只绝音鸟是堪称鸟中美人了。  
教授得意地说：“当然。我曾经考虑如尼纹蛇、变色巨螺和火螃蟹，但是在我看到这只绝音鸟的时候，我立刻就把他们放弃了，它绝对是最完美的那一个！”  
我：“……教授，如尼纹蛇、变色巨螺和火螃蟹都需要魔法部的饲养许可证才可以养。”  
教授愣了一下：“好吧。那绝音鸟需要吗？”  
我：“不，不需要。”  
教授松了一口气：“多谢你提醒我。这里有太多规矩我还不知道了。”  
我：“没关系，我的提醒对您有用就实现了它的价值。您抓绝音鸟是为了什么？”  
教授：“送给你们斯莱特林教授。”  
我：！！！！！  
快！我的吸氧瓶！我要喘不上气来了！我的CP发了惊天大糖！  
教授叹了一口气：“萨拉查真的太难哄了。但我不得不说，这次确实是我做错了。”  
我按捺住自己：“发生了什么事呢？”  
教授：“你知道我曾经教过萨拉查现代英语吗？”  
我：“我知道。”  
梅林啊，我上次在拉文克劳教授那里没挖出来的糖现在要主动送到我嘴里给我磕吗？我太幸福了吧！感谢梅林！  
教授：“你知道我们那时候在冷战吗？”  
我：“我知道。”  
我开始有一种不祥的预感。难道是刀不是糖？  
教授：“噢，那说起来就简单多了。我当时心里还是很生气，并不想去教萨拉查语言。如果不是罗伊娜的强制要求，我绝对会让萨拉查自己完成现代英语的学习——他也一定不会主动来找我的。所以我们一开始的教学十分的尴尬，我们两个都冷着脸，空气都结冰了。毕竟实际上还是萨拉查有求于我，而且他的性格属于很不服输的那一种，所以在第二天他主动破冰，和我说话了。虽然他的态度还是很差，但我知道这是他极力忍耐的结果了。所以我还是决定好好教他语言，看在我们多年的情分上。”  
我：不不不不不！！！你闭嘴！闭嘴！杯底的茶叶告诉我黑暗将会降临到我的头上！  
教授：“但是我当时不知道为什么，极其恶劣、极其卑鄙地想要萨拉查给我认错。所以我第一个教他的就是‘I'm wrong’，并告诉他这是‘谢谢’的意思。然后我问我教了他语言，他应该说什么；他虽然不服气，最后还是乖乖地和我说了‘I'm wrong’。”  
我：啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
教授：“可我听到这句话，心情并没有我想象中那样轻松愉悦起来，相反，我感到更加沉重，并对萨拉查感到十分的愧疚。然后我非常迅速地意识到我做错了事情，我做了一件十分低劣的事情。”  
卑鄙无耻的男人！没用的氧气瓶！我决定了！我不磕GGSS了！一分钟！  
教授：“我在之后便向萨拉查承认了自己的错误，并郑重地道歉。他理所应当地生气了。”  
教授苦恼地说：“所以这只绝音鸟就是我给他准备的道歉礼物。我希望他能喜欢它。你是斯莱特林学院的，以你的审美，你觉得萨拉查会喜欢吗？”  
我深吸一口气，平复了一下自己的心情，免得我过于激动去激情辱骂格兰芬多教授：“我觉得会。绝音鸟很漂亮，而且实用，非常符合我们的审美。”  
教授点点头：“那就好。对了，你找我是有什么事情吗？”

121L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

我其实有点不想和格兰芬多教授说话了。  
在那天之前，我一直以为格兰芬多教授教萨拉查教授现代英语的过程是甜甜蜜蜜的。没想到，现实给了我一个沉重的打击，这个打击将我撞得头晕目眩。  
等等，我有点想不起来我是来干什么的了。  
哦！  
我：“关于今年的三强争霸赛，麦格校长想要我询问一下四位教授的意见。”  
教授：“现在霍格沃兹的校长是麦格，她来决定就好。”  
他顿了一下，又问：“你问过萨拉查了吗？”  
我：“问过了。斯莱特林教授说他支持举办三强争霸赛，他看上去对此很感兴趣。”  
教授不知道嘟囔了什么——可能是拉丁语吧，要是一号在就好了。  
教授喂了绝音鸟一只小昆虫，然后放进一个金色的笼子里。然后他看了看时间，说：“到时间了，我们去吃午饭吧。”  
我：“不带绝音鸟吗？”  
教授：“不，晚上我再送给他。我要正式一点。”  
由于霍格沃兹还没有开学，学校里的人很少，所以学生和教授都是绕着桌子坐在一起的。  
我跟在格兰芬多教授后面，赶紧在一号旁边挤下去。  
——当然，格兰芬多教授是坐在斯莱特林教授身边的。三位教授有专门给他留位。  
我朝一号挤挤眼睛。然后我们两双眼睛偷偷看向我们磕的CP。  
斯莱特林教授看上去不为所动，在人齐了之后，拿起刀叉开始细嚼慢咽地吃起午饭。  
格兰芬多教授坐下来的第一件事就是帮斯莱特林教授把南瓜汁满上，然后把自己的糖浆馅饼分了一份给斯莱特林教授。  
我和一号的双手在桌子底下紧紧相握。  
斯莱特林教授喝了一口南瓜汁并拒绝了那份糖浆馅饼。  
格兰芬多教授看上去有点失落。  
他们快速地解决了午餐，然后斯莱特林教授和格兰芬多教授一前一后地出去了。  
-TBC-

122L

前排科普：  
绝音鸟是一种身上有斑点的蓝色小鸟，广泛生活在北欧和南美地区，喜欢吃小昆虫。它一生一世不鸣叫一声，直到死亡来临的那一刹那，它才发出一声长长的尖鸣，从最近听到的声音开始，叫出它一生听到过的各种声音。绝音鸟的羽毛可用在吐真剂和回忆剂当中。 

123L

操，这什么绝世大渣男

124L

回复 122L  
感谢科普

125L

皮下为什么要给我们发刀？  
只发糖不好吗，泪如雨下.jpg

126L

（重点错）  
二号竟然是斯莱特林？

127L

回复 126L  
我以为二号是格兰芬多（哭笑）

128L

回复 127L  
拒绝学院刻板印象从我做起！

129L

GGSS是……还是真的qwq

130L

回复 126L  
看二号死颜控就知道了  
她一看到教授颜值匹配就不管三七二十一入坑  
不是蛇院是哪个院  
啧

131L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 130L  
你错了，我是男孩子啦！

132L

回复 131L  
？？？？？？

133L

回复 131L  
！！！

134L

梅林的袜子……二号好前卫hhh

135L

我发现了一个盲点  
绝音鸟死前会叫出它一生听到过的声音  
而且人一定活着比鸟长  
斯莱特林教授是不是就能听到格兰芬多教授这一番自我剖析了？

136L

回复 135L  
此话有理

137L

回复 135L  
好大一个心机男！

138L

晚上送？  
送的不止是绝音鸟吧？XD

139L

没准晚上还能多做一些事情呢嘻嘻嘻

140L

说起来，我昨天晚上也磕到GGSS的糖了。  
我是坐在比较前排的，所以能够看到教授们的用餐桌。  
昨天晚上赫奇帕奇教授应该是和格兰芬多教授说了什么，让格兰芬多教授呛住了。然后格兰芬多教授就扶着桌子猛得咳嗽。  
然后，斯莱特林教授就递上了一杯黄油啤酒。  
这不是关键，这本来应该算是很正常的日常。但关键是我注意到，斯莱特林教授在听到赫奇帕奇教授的话就开始准备黄油啤酒，好像是已经知道格兰芬多教授一定会被呛住。  
而众所周知，斯莱特林教授不喝黄油啤酒，格兰芬多教授特别爱喝。

141L

回复 140L  
啊啊啊这就是爱的默契啊！！

142L

回复 140L  
好！！！

143L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 140L  
感谢补充555

144L

回复 140L  
G教授：柔弱的我需要萨拉查抱抱

145L

回复 140L  
狮教：有内鬼！  
蛇教：我，内鬼。

146L

回复 145L  
狮教：噢，好的，乖巧.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 这章短短小小，对，是我短小，不是戈德里克:D  
> 我要没梗了_(:з」∠)_激情产粮的时间可能就要过了（但是结尾已经想好了（要不我直接结尾吧））  
> 我今天发现是霍格沃茨不是霍格沃兹？  
> ——2020.8.28


	5. Chapter 5

147L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是一号。  
我曾经被拉文克劳教授指使去帮赫奇帕奇教授处理草药。  
说实话，赫奇帕奇教授算得上是四巨头中存在感最低的一个了，平时的行事作风也十分的低调。所以我和赫奇帕奇教授接触不多，并不算熟悉。  
一开始，我礼貌地和赫奇帕奇教授打招呼，赫奇帕奇教授也温柔地回应了我。但我并不属于外向的人，接下来我就不知道说什么好了。我们开始沉默地处理曼德拉草、巴波块茎和毒牙天竺葵，只简短地交流几句，但并不尴尬。这些都并不难，只是处理起来比较麻烦。  
处理完草药之后，我原本打算就此告退的，但是教授挽留了我。  
教授：“你不想尝试一下赫奇帕奇独家下午茶吗？”  
我迟疑了一下。  
教授补充：“作为你帮我处理草药的感谢。”  
我无法推辞了。我说：“非常乐意，教授。”  
我又想起一件事：“您不用和其他三位教授一起吃吗？”  
惯性思维，我还是喜欢将四巨头组团。  
教授笑了笑：“没关系，我已经和他们说过了。”  
我们离开温室，仔细地锁好门，来到了赫奇帕奇教授的茶室。  
教授敲了敲桌子，丰盛的下午茶立刻跳出在桌子上。  
在教授的示意下，我尝了一口三明治，喝了一口奶茶。美味瞬间袭击了我的味蕾，这是我吃过的最好吃的一顿下午茶，美味到差点让我感动地流下眼泪。

148L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

教授：“你有什么问题想问我的吗？不论是生活上还是学习上的问题都可以。”  
我一时半会儿想不起来什么问题，但是我对GGSS有兴趣。犹豫之下，我问：“您知道的，我们对四位创始人的故事很感兴趣。不知道您是否能够和我讲讲你们的故事？”  
教授理解地点点头，宽容地对我微笑：“那我就和你简单地聊一聊建校前的故事吧。”她朝我眨了眨眼睛，“建校后的可能需要你自己探索了。”  
我点头。  
教授：“从哪里开始说起呢？让我先想一想。”  
我：“我知道拉文克劳教授和斯莱特林教授都当过私人教师，然后后来分开了。”  
教授：“那你的步伐已经很超前了。是罗伊娜说的吧？”  
我：“是拉文克劳教授，我从二号那里知道的。他们简单地聊过。”  
教授：“那就没错了。罗伊娜当过我的私人教师这件事其他两个人都不知道。”  
我：？  
教授笑：“他们以为我和罗伊娜只是同学关系。那这样，我从历练之后说起吧——我们分开又重逢之后。”  
教授：“一开始其实很简单，当时的环境并没有你们想象中的那样艰难。教会还在成长，教权与王权争夺群众的思想，没有什么精力来针对敌视巫师。我和罗伊娜相约一起出去历练，然后没想到在沼泽里碰到他。不，没有，他不是在陷在沼泽里面。有的沼泽地长着高大的树木，你知道吧？”  
我：“森林沼泽。”  
教授：“是的，你学得很扎实。我们原本是去采草药的，然后碰到了戈德里克。我吓了一跳，真的，我走着走着，拐个弯突然面前出现一个倒吊在树枝上的人，他还无聊地在自己转圈圈。我尖叫出声，那个人还倔强地瞪了我一眼，就好像我打扰到了他悠闲的午睡时光。然后罗伊娜认了半天才认出来这个人就是他的远方表弟。当然，为了报复一下他，在放下他之前，我们一唱一和地嘲笑了他竟然被猎人的陷阱给捉住了。”  
我开始面无表情。  
教授：“然后吃了一顿我做的烤肉之后，他就赖上我和罗伊娜了。他振振有词：‘有我在你们就不会被捉水獭的陷阱捉住了。’然后我们万分无奈地带上了这个弟弟。”  
教授：“至于萨拉查，是有一次我们在讨论一个魔法原理争执不休的时候，戈德里克说他突然想起一个人，他一定能够帮我们解答的——那就是萨拉查。于是我们就去找萨拉查。”  
我听见我的心咔嚓碎了一地。  
教授：“萨拉查见到戈德里克的第一句就是要他还钱。我们这才知道，戈德里克被他父亲要求自己出萨拉查的私人教师费，但历练中的戈德里克很贫穷，没有足够的钱去支付。我和罗伊娜恨不得狠狠地敲击他石头一样的脑袋。这种情况就应该有多远滚多远，等挣了钱再还回去，现在就去这不是在找抽吗？然后戈德里克说他忘了。”  
教授：“恰好萨拉查的老师一直在赶萨拉查出去历练，萨拉查想了想，决定一路监督戈德里克给他挣钱，在征取了我们的同意之后加入了我们的历练小分队。这就是我们四个人一开始的相遇。”  
我：……没想到是钱这么朴素的原因。  
教授：“说是历练，从现在看来我们更接近于游山玩水，在野外有我的手艺支持，在城镇有萨拉查挥金，打架的时候我们大部分都能获得胜利，除了戈德里克我们都过得很愉快——因为一到城镇地区戈德里克就会被萨拉查要求去打工，所以每次我们安排路线的时候，戈德里克都坚定地选择往荒山野岭的方向走。”  
我：“您们那时候就已经很强大了吗？”  
教授很诚实地说：“那倒不是，主要是历练的都是小年轻们，我们打架就是菜鸡互啄，那些我们打不过的、有着丰富经验的人大部分都已经定居了。当然我们也尝试过挖掘宝藏，但是最后都失败了。有一次我们误闯进了一个龙窖，然后屁滚尿流地被打了出来。是的，这就是眠龙勿扰的由来。”  
教授：“但是后来很不幸的是，教权与王权在彼此分不出胜负的时候，决定掉转矛头针对巫师，以此来恢复生息。短短的几年内，巫师遭受了大量的压迫与不公。在这样的情况下，我们才开始真正的历练，在被驱逐、被鄙弃、被追赶的险境中快速地成长，从游山玩水的心态中脱离出来。我们互帮互助，从没有舍弃过其中的任何一个人。我们是在一路的反抗中打下的革命友谊，最后成为挚友的。这就是建校之前的故事。”  
教授：“我们为什么能够成为挚友，就是因为我们对生命持有相同的热爱与赤忱，我们顽强且不屈地向往自由、平等和强大。虽然后来我们在理解和延伸上出现了分歧，但我们的初衷确是如此。”  
教授召唤出时间查看了一下：“好了，下午茶吃得差不多了，时间快到了，我的故事也讲完了。还有一大堆的工作等着我们呢。”  
我真诚地说：“谢谢教授！”  
-TBC-

149L

集齐四巨头可以召唤神龙了吗？

150L

赫奇帕奇教授来了！

151L

回复 149L  
龙：勿cue

152L

回复 149L  
谨记校训：眠龙勿扰。

153L

F4霍格沃兹偶像天团嘿嘿嘿

154L

（又重点错）  
我想吃H教授的下午茶15551  
我好馋

155L

回复 154L  
我也是  
小狮子我想吃.jpg

156L

回复 154L  
+1

157L

回复 154L  
拉文克劳教授肯定很后悔2333

158L

为什么不直接问赫奇帕奇教授GGSS的事情？

159L

回复 158L  
当时GGSS还没公开，不要舞到正主面前  
皮下们做得很对  
160L  
回复 158L  
磕糖最重要的难道不是抠糖的过程吗？  
不要在意小细节啦

161L

该死的，我想磕HHRR了。

162L

回复 161L  
前面的，可以移步隔壁，指路獾鹰篇

163L

回复 162L  
谢谢！

164L

格兰芬多教授吊着转圈圈  
幻想破灭.jpg

165L

我竟然毫不意外

166L

我心好痛，S教授那么想G教授是因为G教授欠了他钱  
这个事实狠狠地敲了我一脑袋

167L

“突然想起”，操，难道是狮教忘了蛇教？

168L

回复 166L  
我坚信不是在同一条时间线上啊啊啊

169L

别忘了斯莱特林教授很贵啊hhh

170L

回复 166L  
我觉得那个笔记本上的笔记可能不是连续记载的（我猜

171L

赫奇帕奇教授和拉文克劳教授：尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑.jpg

172L

雄狮咆哮.jpg  
我要是S教我都感觉我怒火要烧起来了

173L

然后格兰芬多教授的钱刚赚到就上交给斯莱特林教授

174L

回复 173L  
诡异的财政大权上交妻子的既视感

175L

债主和他的小债奴（不是）

176L

我再来划重点！  
“您不用和其他三位教授一起吃吗？”  
“没关系，我已经和他们说过了。”  
-赫奇帕奇教授承认他们四个下午茶是一起吃的了！也就是说，GGSS是一起吃下午茶的！他们每天都会见面！  
“虽然后来我们在理解和延伸上出现了分歧，但我们的初衷确是如此。”  
-这一段我真的又想哭又想笑，又甜又虐QAQ说的是什么大家都知道QAQ

177L

回复 176L  
其他两个教授也想拥有姓名hhh

178L

回复 176L  
大哭.jpg

179L

好狗的教权与王权

180L

獾教好温柔呜呜呜  
只详细讲了轻松的部分，沉重的部分不想要我们承担呜呜呜

181L  
最后有被感动到了555

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 我竟然几天快冲到了2w字。我竟然有这么勤奋的时候。以前一天写500我都觉得自己好厉害了  
> 我又短小了哎  
> （獾鹰目前是不会写的啦）  
> _(:з」∠)_


	6. Chapter 6

182L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是二号，一号懒得打字了非要我来跟大家说。  
这一次我们请出的特邀嘉宾是——分院帽！  
说实在的，我原本就对分院帽没有什么尊敬之心，四巨头来现世之后，我对分院帽的信任程度更是一落千丈。但是一号强烈要求我们一起和分院帽谈一谈心，于是我们找麦格校长借走了分院帽。  
我用两根手指的指尖拎着分院帽的帽尖——不得不说，它脏得要命，真的不知道当时我为什么能够忍受它呆在我的头上。  
分院帽：“梅林的胡子啊，你们想对我做什么？”  
我把它放在桌子上，我和一号坐在它的前面。我疯狂地对自己的手指用清洁咒。  
一号：“分院帽先生您好，冒昧将您请过来。我和二号有一些关于魔法史的问题想请教您。”  
一号还拿出来了一个写了字的小本子。  
分院帽：“噢，原来是好学的同学们。好啊，有什么问题尽管来问我吧！”  
我在心里翻了个白眼，觉得分院帽说的话十分不可靠。  
一号：“首先，我想问下您是什么时候被创造出来的？”  
分院帽：“这是个非常好的问题。让我想一想，啊，是这样的，我是四巨头在建校后不久后创造出来的。我原本戈德里克·格兰芬多的帽子，但是他们四个都往我的身体里注入了思想！”  
我：呸，自恋！  
一号：“当您创造出来的时候，四位创始人是处在一个什么样的状态中呢？”  
分院帽：“那时候他们还是一片和谐，快乐地一起教学——但是那时候我就瞧出来！虽然我只是一个有思想的帽子，但我有一双充满智慧的眼睛！我看到他们终有一天走向分歧！”  
我：“四巨头现在就在学校，你最好管住自己的嘴。”  
二号：“那请问您是怎么看出来的？”  
分院帽：“我就是这么看出来的！格兰芬多和斯莱特林两个人几乎天天都吵架！而且有时候他们晚上也会打架，虽然他们躲起来打架了，但我极其敏锐地看破了。”  
我威胁：“你没有乱说话？”  
分院帽：“当然，我说的都是事实！”  
我：“那你看到他们打架了吗？”  
分院帽：“当然没有，我又不是天天呆在格兰芬多的头顶上的。”  
我：“那一定是格兰芬多教授嫌你太脏了。”  
分院帽：“你！我一千年前可是一个干干净净的小帽子！”  
我：“那你怎么看出来他们打架了？”  
分院帽：“斯莱特林是打不过格兰芬多的，他有时候会被打得起不了床，就算起床了也会显得很疲惫，严重的时候还会一瘸一拐呢！而格兰芬多呢，格兰芬多的嘴角也会有伤口，这是他露出来的最明显的伤口。”  
一号及时打住：“好了，我们知道了。”  
但说实话，我有些遗憾没有继续说下去。我可以的！

183L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

一号：“下一个问题，请问您怎么解释以前说的‘这个世上还有什么朋友，能比斯莱特林和格兰芬多更好？’”  
分院帽长吁短叹：“这不是显而易见吗？虽然他们天天吵架，但是他们总能在第二天和好，他们的矛盾从不过夜。而且很可气的是，他们吵架的内容往往是这棵树修剪得不够好看，今天的蜂蜜是不是加多了，还有欠下的私人教师费至今没还清。”  
分院帽：“连出校干活的时候，他们都很默契地一起出校或者一起留校，女士们和先生们从来都是分开一组的，他们没在这方面争吵过。”  
我和一号的脸上露出了甜蜜的笑容。  
分院帽看来想起来更多的细节：“因为先生们对女士们不方便做什么，所以格兰芬多想要展示自己的力气的时候，他就会选择抱起斯莱特林——两个人都人高马大的，抱在一起像一坨山，真的是太辣眼睛了。”  
分院帽:“还有，他们都会阿尼玛格斯。所以你在千年前的霍格沃兹，能够经常能看到一头强壮的巴巴里狮在巡视自己的领地。但如果你仔细观察，就会发现在狮子的鬃毛里会漏出来一条响尾蛇的尾巴——那就是萨拉查·斯莱特林。而我的眼神可好了，每次他都能被我发现。”  
我：我甜晕了！  
分院帽：“哼哼。”  
我:“看来你知道的事情也不多，你是不是被放在角落积灰了？”  
分院帽怒气冲冲:“才没有！我被好好地供在校长室里面！”  
我:“那你再多说说校长室？”  
分院帽：“那时候校长办公室属于戈德里克·格兰芬多，但是口令通常是萨拉查·斯莱特林设置的。在他们关系还是挚友的时候，你会在无关紧要的时间看到格兰芬多被关在自己的校长室外面。”  
一号:“那接下来会发生什么？”  
分院帽说:“你指什么？”  
一号:“格兰芬多教授会继续被关在外面还是什么？”  
分院帽:“好像是去斯莱特林的办公室吧，我也不太清楚。”  
我:哇哦。  
一号:“我们听说两位教授曾经有过冷战？您能说说怎么回事吗？”  
分院帽:“噢——这个啊，具体我也不太清楚，就好像突然有一天他们就彻底冷下去了。但我知道，他们就是为了我说的那件事而冷战的——萨拉查·斯莱特林意图只收纯血小巫师，而戈德里克·格兰芬多坚定地反对他。赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳两位可怜而无辜的女士们在旁边根本劝不动。从那以后，格兰芬多就没有被关在校长室外过，而斯莱特林也没有来到过校长室。我所在的校长室就几乎陷入了沉默。”  
我:“还有吗？他们是为什么突然陷入冷战呢？”  
分院帽:“我真的不知道。据我所知，他们出去一趟回来就开始冷战了，但他们在外面遇到了什么我又怎么会知道呢？”  
分院帽委屈地说:“他们也不会和我说这些事情。”  
一号:“我很抱歉听到这些。”  
一号：“最后一个问题，请问您还记得四巨头在千年前消失之后的事情吗？”  
分院帽：“对不起，我不记得了。当他们来到千年后，我那一块的记忆就开始模糊了。”  
一号：“谢谢您的解答，让我在魔法史上受益良多。”  
我：“不是吧，我还要把这个脏帽子拎回去？”  
一号：“对。”  
我：卒。  
-TBC-

184L

二号的嫌弃快溢出屏幕了2333

185L 

好有礼貌的一号hhh

186L

魔法史，我笑死了  
明明是磕CP，说得这么学术，太机智了

187L

格兰芬多教授的帽子注入了斯莱特林教授的思想？  
嗯？以前不觉得，现在怎么越想越奇怪？

188L

回复 187L  
？？？？？

189L

操，突然开车  
猝不及防

190L

好大一颗糖233  
好磕！！！

191L

别停！让分院帽继续说！

192L

一千年了，分院帽还这么纯洁吗？

193L

回复 192L  
分院帽不需要懂

194L

回复 193L  
我输了，你说得有道理

195L

建校后都还欠着钱hhh  
还不完了hhh

196L

一号和二号的脸上露出了老姨母的笑容XD

197L

今天狮教还完钱给蛇教了吗？没有。

198L

哦哦哦嘿嘿嘿

199L

不辣眼睛！！贼养眼！！！

200L

被抱起来的S教:= =

201L

阿尼玛格斯哈哈哈

202L

狮子和蛇，可可爱爱

203L

划重点：  
①  
晚上打架。  
-这个不适合详细说，大家意会就成，嘿嘿嘿  
②  
“今天的蜂蜜是不是加多了。”  
-他们可能是会互相给对方做甜品或饮料，否则不会出现这种吵架。  
③  
“他们都很默契地一起出校或者一起留校”  
-同进同出，亲密无间！  
④  
“格兰芬多想要展示自己的力气的时候，他就会选择抱起斯莱特林。”  
-想象一下，大概率是公主抱嘿嘿嘿  
⑤  
阿尼玛格斯。  
-原谅我，分院帽的描述只让我想到：一个国王带着他的王后巡视王国，而他的王后嫌弃太阳太大。  
⑥  
“你会在无关紧要的时间看到格兰芬多被关在自己的校长室外面。”  
“好像是去斯莱特林的办公室吧。”  
-除了斯莱特林教授的办公室，还有没有可能是斯莱特林教授的卧室？  
⑦  
“而斯莱特林也没有来到过校长室。”  
-之前斯莱特林教授经常去校长室找格兰芬多教授，而校长室的口令是斯莱特林教授设置的。  
⑧  
冷战。  
-永远的刀子TAT

204L

回复 203L  
谢谢磕学家！！！

205L

回复 203L  
感谢ww

206L

看来分院帽千年前并没有什么地位2333

207L

回复 206L  
千年后好像也没有什么地位

208L

回复 207L  
别，分院帽要闹了hhh

209L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
一号二号已经没有私货了。我们还尝试去问过宾斯教授，但是宾斯教授没有搭理我们。我们还尝试过找历史比较久远的画像们，但是这样的画像很少，提供给我们的信息中也没有什么磕点。  
所以，我们接下来会进入物料抠糖环节，也就是时间线进入开学后。因为我们那时候已经毕业，校内的磕点捕捉不够，故霍格沃兹八卦小分队狮蛇组将吸收皮下三号。同时也欢迎其他人补充！  
最后，请某些人停止对一号二号的扒皮行为！  
一号二号有实力有底气有背景，不怕你们扒，我直接说了：一号是某知名大学量子力学博士，研究魔法与物理的共通性；二号是某前五百强娱乐公司CEO，给麻瓜和魔法师提供了大量就职机会。一号二号已经交换戒指结婚了，现在非常恩爱，所以不用挑拨离间，放心，我们会继续甜蜜下去的。请大家把注意力从我们皮下身份上转移开去，我们只是毫无感情的磕CP工具人。CP的主角是戈德里克·格兰芬多教授和萨拉查·斯莱特林教授，不是我们。  
出于对三号的保护，特此声明，严禁扒皮三号！  
严禁扒皮三号！  
严禁扒皮三号！  
严禁扒皮三号！  
-TBC-

210L

好好磕糖不行吗为什么非要扒皮

211L

听说他们扒皮下一步就是想要人肉

212L

谁啊？

213L

回复 212L  
唯粉吧可能是，我不太清楚

214L

回复 213L  
好像黑粉也参与了

215L

祝99！！！

216L

没想到一号二号真的是一对，我又磕对了哈哈哈

217L

我们一定会好好保护三号的！

218L

我今天一进来发现这个帖子被加精还被加上了IP保护  
还奇怪怎么了，进来发现原来出事了

219L

加精？IP保护？什么？

220L

我快速退出去看了一眼，是真的

221L

！！！  
你们戳进去仔细看，加精的是格兰芬多教授，加IP保护的是斯莱特林教授  
！！！  
[图片]  
（帖子 细数那些年我们磕过的CP-狮蛇篇 已被 管理员（戈德里克·格兰芬多） 加精）  
[图片]  
（帖子 细数那些年我们磕过的CP-狮蛇篇 已被 管理员（萨拉查·斯莱特林） 施加IP保护）

222L

原来正主也在看这个CP楼啊233

223L

啊啊啊这就是官方认证了吗

224L

没想到我竟然追上了一次磕糖现场太感动了1551

225L

官方盖章！！！

226L

每个CP帖子喜闻乐见的走向：正主出现hhh


	7. Chapter 7

227L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
开学第一棒应该递给我们的格兰芬多教授。  
格兰芬多教授在学校重建后的第一个开学晚宴上发表了一次演讲，这个演讲最后成为霍格沃茨论坛的镇坛之宝。看这个演讲的时候，你品，你品，你细细品。  
话不多说，送上传送门:【永久置顶】霍格沃兹首任校长致全体师生的一次演讲——视频及语音转文字稿  
-TBC-

228L

这个置顶很久了，但我这次终于好好看了  
我！磕！到！了！

229L

这次有课代表出来划重点吗（流泪.jpg）  
小狮子卖萌.jpg

230L

回复 229L  
无，大狮子冷漠.jpg

231L

回复 230L  
呜呜呜

232L

同人追不上官方

233L

回复 232L  
哇哦，GGSS有同人？

234L

回复 233L  
有，指路GGSS论坛

235L

回复 234L  
可是要邀请码啊

236L

回复 235L  
那你就得找人要了

237L

诶，正主在看这个贴啊  
你们不怕正主进去了吗

238L

我怀疑正主就在里面

239L

回复 239L  
自信点，你可以删掉“怀疑”

240L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是一号。  
以下是狮蛇同框过的报纸截图（按时间顺序）。  
[图片]  
《预言家日报》——战后四巨头现世！真人？角色扮演？  
[图片]  
《唱唱反调》——霍格沃兹是否会从四学院变成三学院？  
[图片]  
《预言家日报》——霍格沃兹首任校长公开演讲  
[图片]  
《预言家晚报》——魔法部部长与四巨头首次见面，双方友爱亲切  
[图片]  
《巫师周刊》——四巨头频繁出入圣芒戈究竟为何？  
[图片]  
《星期天预言家报》——霍格沃兹创始人——被时代抛弃的巫师  
[图片]  
《唱唱反调》——四巨头和魔法部分道扬镳的前因后果  
[图片]  
《巫师周刊》——霍格沃兹F4公开反对魔法部  
[图片]  
《预言家晚报》——禁止滥用魔法办公室：未登记的阿尼玛格斯  
[图片]  
《卫报》——中小学一体化学校霍格沃兹成立，招收条件神秘  
[图片]  
《泰晤士报》——英国首相与霍格沃兹教授友好会晤  
[图片]  
《预言家日报》——魔法部和霍格沃兹成功牵手  
[图片]  
《巫师周刊》——是谁让无数女孩子们心碎？  
[图片]  
《唱唱反调》——魔法部的反腐历程：霍格沃兹创始人在其中做了什么？  
[图片]  
《每日电讯报》——魔法的存在？！魔法？存在！  
[图片]  
《泰晤士报》——普通人与巫师的三边关系  
[图片]  
《卫报》——霍格沃兹教授担保并领签《普通人与巫师的友好共处十项原则》  
[图片]  
《泰晤士报》——不为人知的法律：《国际保密法》  
以上。

241L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

请大家仔细观察：  
①除了“《预言家日报》——战后四巨头现世！真人？角色扮演？”的配图，所有的合照里面，格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授都是站在一起的。  
②除了“《预言家日报》——战后四巨头现世！真人？角色扮演？”的配图，所有的合照里面，格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授站得最近，距离仅次于赫奇帕奇教授和拉文克劳教授。  
③“《预言家日报》——霍格沃兹首任校长公开演讲”这篇报答的配图中，斯莱特林教授眼神的注视方向一直在格兰芬多教授身上  
④“《巫师周刊》——四巨头频繁出入圣芒戈究竟为何？”这篇报道的配图中，请注意第二秒格兰芬多教授的手臂搭上了斯莱特林教授的肩膀。  
⑤“《预言家晚报》——禁止滥用魔法办公室：未登记的阿尼玛格斯”这篇报道的第一个配图中，请注意第一秒两位教授是牵着手的，在半秒后收起来了；第二个配图中，响尾蛇缠在巴巴里狮的鬃毛里，完美重现分院帽对千年前的描述。  
⑥“《预言家日报》——魔法部和霍格沃兹成功牵手”这篇报道的配图中，魔法部部长原本想和斯莱特林教授牵手，但是被格兰芬多教授抢先一步。  
⑦“《巫师周刊》——是谁让无数女孩子们心碎？”，这是两位教授公开后的报道！这一篇我反复品味，他们对视一笑真的太甜了！他们的嘴唇为什么有点肿？他们公开的那一天就是我的节日！（好像本来就是节日）  
⑦“《唱唱反调》——魔法部的反腐历程：霍格沃兹创始人在其中做了什么？”这篇报道的配图中，赫奇帕奇教授和拉文克劳教授在前面走，格兰芬多教授和斯莱特林教授在后面走，神态亲昵，脸上带笑。  
⑧“《每日电讯报》——魔法的存在？！魔法？存在！”这篇报道的配图，抓拍到了两位教授的对视瞬间。  
-TBC-

242L

真·显微镜女孩

243L

我先大喊一声四巨头牛逼！！！

244L

呜呜呜我来疯狂舔颜了  
四巨头都太好看了

245L

看了那么多没入坑  
我现在一秒入坑

246L

哇，还有麻瓜的报纸，好全

247L

阿尼玛格斯这件事我知道！四巨头各被罚款500加隆

248L

回复 247L  
好狠

249L

回复 246L  
我只收集到了《预言家日报》的报纸555

250L

G教：S教的手只有我能牵！你的手脏！

251L

回复 250L  
不是，S教不也嫌弃过G教的手脏吗2333

252L

《预言家日报》《唱唱反调》两个垃圾报纸

253L

感觉四巨头开学后的生活波澜壮阔

254L

回复 252L  
别引战。

255L

不明觉厉

256L

“《唱唱反调》——魔法部的反腐历程：霍格沃兹创始人在其中做了什么？”这个动图，我真的看着就觉得脸上要笑出来，太甜了www

257L

真的看得出他们从冷战到和好诶

258L

哥哥姐姐求求了  
多写点关于公开的吧

259L

公开那个一号瞬间变了语气好好笑233

260L

我想看公开！！！

261L

“除了‘《预言家日报》——战后四巨头现世！真人？角色扮演？’的配图”这句话，瞬间想到那时候他们还在冷战，我哭了TAT

262L

同框即发糖，对视即上床！！！

263L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
[图片]  
《魔咒创新》——千年前后攻击性魔咒原理的异同与演变，共同一作：萨拉查·斯莱特林、戈德里克·格兰芬多  
权威学术刊物的共同一作啊！这个不用说了吧，懂学术的都懂！  
物料没了。  
对，这就没了。  
两位教授平时不接受采访，又不是霍格沃兹发言人，官方物料就这么多。  
接下来这个账号会主要交给三号。  
-TBC-

264L

蛇教在前面，我懂了

265L

而且G教还是S教教出来的

266L

别啊，如果格兰芬多教授什么都没出力，我相信斯莱特林教授不会忍受格兰芬多教授的名字和自己的放一起

267L

对对对，格兰芬多教授也不会同意自己名不符实的

268L

两位教授都比我们厉害多了  
他们本身就有实力自己单独写一个论文好吗？

269L

到他们这种程度，能共一只能是因为爱啊！想要把名字放在一起！

270L

别争了，我去查了资料。  
就这一篇论文是共一，其他的论文都是教授们自己写自己的。

271L

呜呜呜没物料了  
还有东西磕吗

272L

回复 171L  
不慌，三号还没出来

273L

我还有个不是物料的物料。  
不方便说在哪里看到的，如果不是IP保护我是不敢说出来的。  
两位教授互为对方的紧急联系人。

274L

回复 173L  
啊啊啊

275L

回复 173L  
磕到了！！

276L

回复 173L  
谢谢！！

277L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
大家好！我是皮下三号！今天和大家第一次见面！  
我逻辑性没有一号姐姐和二号哥哥那么强，想到什么就说什么，请大家谅解！  
应大家要求，我先来讲讲公开吧。其实公开不是那种站在所有的人面前大喊“我们在一起了”，原本只是小范围的公开的，但是我在现场。  
那一天是圣诞节，我们留校的人一起吃圣诞大餐，因为桌子上有酒，最后我们喝得都差不多半醉了。  
然后有一个我不认识的人脑子突然抽了，问两位教授是不是一对的。  
教授们很淡定地点了头。  
我内心尖叫，酒喝得本来就不多，瞬间酒醒了。  
那个人绝对是彻底喝醉了，他真是个勇士，他大喊：“我不信！证明给我看！”  
然后斯莱特林教授就很冷淡地说：“信不信由你。”  
那个人不屈不挠：“不行！你们快证明你们是一对的！我女朋友因为你们太帅了和我分手了！”  
我：不是，原来是这个原因啊，但我一点都不同情你。  
然后格兰芬多教授就笑了，问：“为什么你女朋友会因为我们帅就和你分手啊？”  
那个人怒气冲冲：“因为我不磕你们的CP！我女朋友磕！”  
瞬间哄堂大笑。  
笑完，格兰芬多教授就按着斯莱特林教授的脑袋亲上去了，斯莱特林教授也摁着格兰芬多教授的脑袋亲回去，有啧啧水声、法式长吻的那种，搞得我一个纯情小女孩面红耳赤的，只能用遮在眼睛上的手张开缝看。他们头顶的屋梁上都长出槲寄生了！亲完之后他们就对视一笑，好像这个桌子上只有他们两个一样。  
我要激动到昏过去了，我在我的CP公开现场和发糖现场！  
不久我看到有一只甲虫飞了出去，第二天看到《巫师周刊》的“是谁让无数女孩子们心碎？”，才知道那个甲虫很有可能是《巫师周刊》的记者。没多久赫奇帕奇教授和拉文克劳教授就公开了。  
后来我好像听说斯莱特林教授觉得不适合在校园里公然亲吻和拥抱，所以一直拒绝和格兰芬多教授在校园里秀恩爱。这次公开纯粹是意外，但是他们并不介意公开。  
-TBC-

278L

出现了！现场怪！

279L

我好像知道S教为什么不喝黄油啤酒了

280L

回复 279L  
而且为什么G教喜欢？

281L

谢谢那个失去女朋友的人！感谢你分手！

282L

回复 281L  
哈哈哈哈哈

283L

回复 279L  
蛇教的酒量很浅的

284L

圣诞节这一天就是我CP的节日！！！

285L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
其实公开之前很多事情都是有迹可循的。  
比如，格兰芬多教授经常会去接斯莱特林教授下课（虽然我们并不知道都在同一个城堡里有什么好接的）。  
比如，他们有时候会互相喂对方食物，但是这个在公开场合发生的次数很少，通常是有新品种食物出现的时候会发生。  
比如，他们经常会帮对方代课。  
比如，斯莱特林教授罚你禁闭，结果管你禁闭的是格兰芬多教授，原因是“萨拉查更想好好地睡一觉”。  
比如，他们的椅子永远是在一块的。  
286L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队  
我说说我是怎么入坑的吧。  
有一次夜游，我为了不被费尔奇发现，往塔楼顶上躲。结果看到了两位教授坐在塔顶看月亮——虽然我不知道晚上那么大的风有什么好看月亮的。  
费尔奇：“请问教授们在这里有没有发现一个小老鼠？”  
格兰芬多教授：“没有，这里很干净。”  
斯莱特林教授：“请你不要称呼学生为老鼠。”  
费尔奇：“好的好的。”然后他就退下了，我因此而躲过一劫。  
然后我就知道今天是两位教授巡视。  
格兰芬多教授：“你想回去吗？”  
斯莱特林教授沉默了一会儿：“这里挺好的。”  
格兰芬多教授：“那里也挺好的。”  
斯莱特林教授：“还行。”  
格兰芬多教授：“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”  
斯莱特林教授：“反正现在也没有什么头绪。”  
格兰芬多教授：“我可以亲吻你吗？”  
斯莱特林教授：“你还需要我的同意吗？”  
然后我就看到格兰芬多教授非常轻柔地吻了一下斯莱特林教授的额头。  
我怕自己尖叫出声，赶紧溜了。

-TBC-

287L

这就不懂了吧？情侣之间只要不是负距离就是远。

288L

回复 287L  
草2333

289L

为什么呢？  
我就问为什么，蛇教想睡觉呢？

290L

我发现两位教授一直都是大大方方地秀恩爱  
只是我们眼瞎

291L

回复 289L  
懂，大家都懂

292L

小妹妹胆子挺大的，还敢夜游的

293L

一般夜晚巡视只需要一个教授就够了，品品，品品XD

294L

会有“今晚的月色很美”吗？

295L

回复 294L  
太艺术了，狮教说不来（没有）

296L

“你还需要我的同意吗？”  
啊啊啊啊这句话我磕到了！！！

297L

月亮不好看，但是月亮下的他好看啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 演讲还没想好具体怎么写  
> 好失望，我没写完_(:з」∠)_  
> 但这次肯定只剩一章了，没准还短短小小


	8. Chapter 8

298L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
这里是三号！  
我又想起来一件事情。  
有一次我去参加一场宴会，是给七年级举办的毕业晚会，所以很盛大。那一次人很多，格兰芬多教授也参加了，但是斯莱特林教授没有参加。  
于是格兰芬多教授就去呆在角落里闷头喝酒，有人向他敬酒他全都来者不拒。  
我很担心格兰芬多教授，怕格兰芬多教授在斯莱特林教授不在的时候被人占便宜。于是我就把我男朋友叫过去帮忙挡酒。我去照顾格兰芬多教授。  
格兰芬多教授果然醉了，低着头在那里呜呜呜地小声喊什么，但是我听不懂。  
我脑门冒汗地把他扶正，一个手机从格兰芬多教授怀里掉了出来。  
格兰芬多教授的小声呜呜停住了。  
他盯着手机盯了大概五分钟，然后打算捡起来。他捡了两次才捡起来，然后埋着脸打算发东西。  
我哭笑不得地看到他在黑屏的手机上操作，只好帮他打开手机——别问，问就是没有密码。  
然后格兰芬多教授又埋着脸按了一通手机，歪头往后倒睡了。  
然后——对不起，我真的不是故意看到的，我原本只是想给斯莱特林教授打电话，告诉亲属这里有人醉了。  
但是我看到格兰芬多教授的手机停留在短信页面，收信人是斯莱特林教授，内容是“my darling”。  
我激动得手都颤抖起来，握着半天才把计划中的那通电话打出去。  
斯莱特林教授收到电话之后很快就赶过来了。格兰芬多教授碰巧这时候醒过来了，立刻紧紧地抱住斯莱特林教授，在教授耳边呜呜呜。斯莱特林教授皱着眉扒拉格兰芬多教授几下都没扒拉下去，只好叹了口气，半拖半抱格兰芬多教授，避开人群带离宴会。  
我忍不住同情地看着斯莱特林教授，格兰芬多教授就像个熊一样压在斯莱特林教授的身上。  
-TBC-

299L

啊这

230L

借酒消愁？

231L

三号男朋友：挡酒工具人hhh

231L

我感觉是他们吵架了又

232L

格兰芬多教授没那么容易被人占便宜吧2333

233L

酒真是个神奇的东西

234L

三号的重点一定是“在斯莱特林教授不在的时候”啦

235L

G教授醉酒说的话，我猜是拉丁语

236L

这时候就需要大召唤术：——召唤一号！

237L

小声呜呜？  
我为什么满脑子嗷嗷嗷  
小狮子哈哈哈.jpg

238L

没有密码？  
我怎么知道的是，狮教的手机是有密码的？

239L

回复 237L  
哈哈哈哈

240L

回复 238L  
大概是这件事情发生之后才加上去的吧hhh

241L

亲属2333  
这个词我喜欢

242L

啊啊啊！！！

243L

醉了都满脑子自己的爱人我哭了

244L

我怀疑格兰芬多教授装睡

245L

差评，通讯录没有专属昵称

246L

回复 244L  
不，我怀疑G教授装醉

247L

酒后乱性了解一下

248L

回复 247L  
那一定是装醉了

249L

三号，你注意到第二天两位教授什么状态吗？

250L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

回复 249L  
……我专门留意了，但是第二天两位教授连影子都没有。

251L

哈哈哈哈实锤了，他们一定搞上床了

252L

真有情趣:D

253L

哈哈哈哈三号完全可以不用同情XD

254L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
两位教授公开的次年，麦格校长决定霍格沃兹重新参与三强争霸赛。  
所以那年有圣诞舞会。四位创始人教授都参加了这个舞会，并且两两结伴跳舞。  
有人拍到了两位教授跳舞的高清视频，我要了过来。现在分享给大家。  
注意：请不要对外流传。  
[视频]  
-TBC-

255L

啊啊啊啊啊

256L

我可以！！！

257L

太好看了吧呜呜呜

258L

好帅好帅好帅！！！

259L

我也想和他们一起跳555

260L

我想看现场

261L

啊啊啊

262L

变身尖叫鸡！！！

263L

诶？你们发现没有，G教跳的女步啊？

264L

回复 263L  
诶？你看完视频了没有，他们都跳了一次女步啊？

265L

收藏了，谢谢

266L

三号恩人TAT

267L

我看了这个视频好几遍，这脸、这腿、这身材  
我的眼泪不争气地从嘴角流下来了

268L

啊啊啊，我好激动，我好语无伦次，我磕到了GGSS的惊天大糖

269L

回复 268L  
什么？详细说说？

270L

回复 268L  
深更半夜的，这才几个人，赶紧说

271L

回复 268L  
哇，这个时间点，有点意思

272L aaa

我给自己带上帽子，你们好定位我。  
我今天被斯莱特林教授关禁闭了。对不起，是我的错，上课没好好听讲还犯了很严重的错误，斯莱特林教授只关我禁闭已经很温柔了呜呜呜

273L

回复 272L  
好了好了，摸摸你，然后呢

274L

回复 272L  
你倒是快点说啊

275L aaa

你们知道吗斯莱特林教授办公室的布局吗？  
斯莱特林教授办公室后面有一间小的休息室。  
我在办公室里面罚抄，斯莱特林教授就在休息室里小憩。  
虽然我是在关禁闭，但我还是忍不住开小差。

276L

回复 275L  
怎么又停了  
我现在好喜欢小分队的磕糖模式，一次磕个爽

277L

加了IP保护后好多人都冒出来撒糖了2333

278L aaa

回复 276L  
别急嘛，我打字比较慢

279L aaa

我东张西望，发现办公室里挂着一个精致的鸟笼，鸟笼里面卧着一只非常漂亮的蓝色斑点小鸟。  
看过帖子的我虎躯一震。我知道这是什么了。  
这就是格兰芬多教授送给斯莱特林教授的礼物——绝音鸟啊！  
我忍不住多看了它几眼。  
我突然发现了不对劲，这只绝音鸟好像很不舒服，它闭着眼睛仰着头，姿势很诡异。

280L

回复 279L  
这好像是绝音鸟面临死亡之前的姿势？

281L aaa

我盯着盯着，绝音鸟的嘴巴就张开了。  
然后一阵嗯嗯啊啊的声音突然从绝音鸟的嘴巴里冒了出来。  
这声音我很熟悉，就是我在小网站看视频的时候经常听到的嘛。  
我一开始很奇怪，谁胆子这么大在斯莱特林教授的办公室里看小视频？  
我听着听着，突然反应过来，声音这么熟悉，声音的主人就是斯莱特林教授和格兰芬多教授啊！  
操，斯莱特林教授的声音能这么水这么甜？

282L

啊啊啊啊

283L

半夜爬上来看到半夜应该看的糖  
我满足了

285L

哈哈哈哈好惨

286L

我笑了

287L

等等，这个地点……办公室？

288L

操，刺激

289L

真会玩，真会玩  
小狮子出来玩.jpg

290L

你们少说一点，别忘了教授们在看这个帖子hhh

291L aaa

然后斯莱特林教授就面红耳赤地从休息室里冲出来，把绝音鸟送到休息室关上门，立刻上了个隔音咒。  
再然后我就被赶出来了。  
完。

292L

我笑死了  
不知道到底谁更惨

293L

我也想听！我也想听！我也想听！  
竖起我的小耳朵！

294L

回复 293L  
小心巴巴里狮上来咬你

295L

嘘，我们少讨论一点，教授们就不会发现我们。

296L

嘘嘘嘘

297L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

-C-  
一号二号上来了！  
一号二号今天真的太快乐了！要原地昏过去的那种！决定以后这栋楼就留给大家自由发挥吧，三号工具人的私货也掏得也差不多了！祝大家永远开开心心！祝两位教授长长久久！

298L 霍格沃兹八卦小分队

今天一号二号收到了一只猫头鹰带来的包裹。  
我们很奇怪，毕竟现在科技发达，写信都不用猫头鹰了。  
然后我们打开一看，是斯莱特林教授寄给一号的炼金术笔记本。  
一号更奇怪，一号又不主修炼金术。  
然后我们翻开后就知道他们为什么会给我们这本笔记了。而且斯莱特林教授难得工工整整地写字。  
下面拍的是扉页。  
[图片]  
  
_**\- 写给我的挚爱**_  
_**\- 那只展翅仰啸的狮鹫**_  
_**\- 阳光、利剑、勇气、金色与你**_  
  
_**\- 我爱你，流淌在我身上的碧色银河**_  
  
_**萨拉查·斯莱特林 &戈德里克·格兰芬多**_  
-END-

299L

！！！！！

300L

这情话

301L

他们浪漫起来太可怕了

302L

官 逼 同 死

303L

我疯了！！！

304L

官方撒糖最为致命

305L

笔记本（x）  
草稿本（x）  
情书（√）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 虽然我的CP楼已经结束，但是他们的故事还在继续。  
> （嗯嗯啊啊的线被一个小可爱发现了嗯_(:з」∠)_）  
> 完结了，我可以求评论了吗1551qwq  
> （LOFTER上趣味性会更强一点哦_(:з」∠)_）


End file.
